Forever And Always
by tantaniaPYO
Summary: Percintaan yang rumit. Tidak bisa dipisahkan, walau dengan cara apapun .. Dimulai, saat mereka mengatakan 'Forever And Always' .. Maaf, saya tidak bisa membuat summary dengan baik .. Silahkan dibaca ! Kalo mau sih ..*merenung dipojokkan* RnR :D


**FOREVER AND ALWAYS**

**.**

**.  
**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto **

**Genre: Friendship/Romance/Hurt**

**Pairing : SasuSaku**

**.**

**.  
**

**Selamat Membaca !**

**

* * *

**

Hari ini adalah hari Selasa, hari yang Sakura tunggu-tunggu. Dia langsung terbangun dari tidurnya, mendudukkan dirinya disamping tempat tidur lalu mengambil gelas berisi air, dan langsung meneguknya. Setelah itu, dia langsung berdiri dan meregangkan badannya dan memulai untuk bersiap-siap diri. Setelah merasa siap, gadis yang baru beranjak umur 20 tahun ini, langsung membuka pintu depan apartemennya dan langsung pergi ketempat tujuan.

Ya, hari ini adalah hari Ulang Tahun Sakura. Maka dari itu, ia sangat bersemangat sekali saat ia akan pergi untuk menemui teman-temannya, ia berpikir 'Apa aku akan diberikan kejutan ya?'. Jawabannya, mungkin iya atau juga bisa tidak. Tapi Sakura hanya bisa berharap, karena dia sangat menyukai yang namanya 'Kejutan'.

Memang, orang tua Sakura tidak bersamanya saat ini dan tiga tahun yang lalu. Kedua orangtua Sakura adalah, dua orang yang terkenal akan kekayaannya disalah satu perusahaan yang pastinya sangat terkenal diantero Jepang. Ya, Haruno Corp. Walaupun Sakura dianggap anak dari salah satu pemilik perusahaan terkenal dan terkaya itu, dia sama sekali tidak menghiraukannya. Dia tetap menjadi seperti gadis mandiri, yang tidak terus ingin menyusahkan kedua orangtuanya itu.

Tidak lama setelah perjalanan Sakura. Sakura langsung segera masuk ke sebuah cake café, tempat mereka membuat janji. Saat Sakura, membuka pintu. Saat itu juga teman-teman mereka berkata .. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY !" Sakura langsung terkejut dan bibirnya mengukir senyum kebahagiaan yang mendalam dihatinya saat ini.

"Kalian, aku sudah duga. Kalian pasti akan membuat kejutan untukku." Seru Sakura yang masih tersenyum sambil memeluk salah satu temannya sejak kecil yaitu Ino.

"Tentu saja, kami'kan tau apa yang kau inginkan dihari Ultahmu, haha .." Seru Ino sambil mencubit pelan pipi Sakura.

"Baiklah, saatnya tiup lilinnya .." seru salah satu teman laki-laki Sakura yang dikenal dengan nama, Naruto.

Sakura langsung menghampiri sebuah chesse cake yang diketahuinya adalah kue ulang tahunnya. Dan saat teman-temannya memberikan nyanyian, Sakurapun segera akan meniup lilin tersebut tetapi ada sesuatu yang tertinggal. Dia lupa akan doanya, akhirnya dia berdoa meminta permintaan yang selama ini ditunggu-tunggunya, dia meminta "Ya tuhan, temuilah aku dengan kekasih sejatiku secepatnya, amin .." doanya dalam hati. Dan langsung meniup lilin berbentuk '20' itu dan disambut kembali oleh tepuk tangan dari teman-temannya tersebut. "Yeaah ! Selamat ya, Sakura … Kami menyayangimu !" seru teman-temannya, membuat Sakura tanpa disadari meneteskan air mata kebahagiaan dan Sakura pun langsung dipeluk beruntun oleh teman-temannya. "Terima Kasih, semuanya." Serunya bahagia.

Pesta pun langsung dimulai. Di café tersebut hanya ada Sakura dan teman-temannya. Mengapa begitu? Karena café yang ditempati itu adalah milik salah satu temannya Sai, yang keluarganya sangat pintar membuat macam-macam cake yang enak. Untuk bertemuan pun mereka pasti akan membuat janji di café milik keluarga Sai tersebut.

Saat Sakura sedang mengobrol dengan teman-teman perempuannya, tiba-tiba Naruto, mendatangainya dengan seorang laki-laki yang tidak Sakura kenal. Saat itu juga Naruto memanggil Sakura dan memperkenalkan laki-laki yang dibawanya.

"Hai, Sakura. Aku ingin memperkenalkan seseorang padamu." Sakura langsung mengerti siapa yang dimaksud Naruto. Ia pun langsung melirik kearah lelaki berambut emo dengan model yang dianggap author lucu tersebut.

"Hai, perkenalkan, namaku Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha." Seru Sasuke itu, dan langsung memperlihatkan telapak tangannya untuk berjabatan tangan. Sakura pun langsung menerimanya dan menjabat tangannya.

"Hai, aku Sakura Haruno." Seru Sakura memperlihatkan senyum manisnya. Mata Sasuke terlihat sedang memandang mata Sakura dalam-dalam, dan Sakura pun tersenyum malu.

"Hei, hei! Sudah pegangannya, jangan lama-lama. Lihat, muka Sakura sudah merah tuh, Sasuke!" seru Naruto lalu terkekeh melihat reaksi dua sahabatnya itu.

"Sakura, Sasuke ini adalah temanku sejak kecil. Kemaren dia tinggal di Australia, jadi baru sekarang aku bisa memperkenalkannya denganmu." Kata Naruto menjelaskan.

"Ooh .. salam kenal, Sasuke." Seru Sakura yang masih sedikit malu mengingat kejadian semenit tadi.

"Duduklah, Sasuke. Temani Sakura sebentar, kami ingin mengambil kue. Tolong ya, Sasuke." Seru teman-teman Sakura yang tadi sedang bersamanya dan sekarang meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Emm.. Kau lama tinggal di Australia ya?" tanya Sakura basa-basi

"Hn, Ayahku dan Ibuku tinggal disana saat aku berusia 8 tahun. Dan sekarang, aku kembali ke Jepang untuk menerima pekerjaan yang diberikan Ayahku disini." Seru Sasuke dengan tetap memandang Sakura.

"Oh .. Memangnya kau akan kerja apa?" tanya Sakura lagi dan juga memandang Sasuke.

"Aku akan bekerja di salah satu tempat musical milik Ayahku. Dia memaksaku untuk bekerja disana. Intinya sekarang aku menjadi penurun Ayahku." Seru Sasuke dengan raut wajah yang berbeda sebelumnya, wajahnya sedikit melukiskan perasaan kesal.

"Kau kenapa? Kau tidak suka mendapatkan pekerjaan itu?" tanya Sakura bingung.

"Hn, benar. Aku sama sekali tidak ingin berkerja yang merepotkan seperti itu. Mengapa tidak kakakku saja yang mendapatkannya? Dia malah menolak, dan langsung menjadi pelukis. Baka!" seru Sasuke yang disambut dengan tawa kecil Sakura. Sasuke pun kembali melihat Sakura dan heran, lalu bertanya, "Kenapa ketawa? Ada yang lucu?" tanya Sasuke sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Hehehe .. tidak apa-apa kok. Kakakmu pelukis? Apa dia terkenal? Beritahu aku, aku sangat afal nama-nama pelukis terkenal!"

"Emm .. namanya Itachi Uchiha. Kau kenal dia? Aku tidak yakin dia terkenal. Lukisannya seperti coret-coretan anak TK." Tidak ada satu kata pun dari Sakura. Ya, Sakura terdiam (alias cengo) dan membuat Sasuke heran.

"Kenapa diam? Kau kenal?" tanya Sasuke disambut teriakkan histeris dari Sakura. Teman-teman Sakura pun ikut terdiam dan memberhentikan kegiatannya karena teriakkan Sakura.

"Jadi kakakmu itu Itachi Uchiha? Aahh! Aku sangat nge-fans dengan dia! Aku tidak menyangka kau adiknya. Pantas saja dari tadi kau terlihat seperti seseorang yang aku pernah lihat mukanya. Ahh!" seru Sakura sedikit berlebihan sambil mencubit-cubit pipi Sasuke. Teman-temannya langsung tertawa melihat reaksi Sakura dan apalagi melihat reaksi Sasuke yang bingungnya bukan main. Mereka pun membiarkan Sasuke dan Sakura kembali mengobrol dan melakukan aktifitasnya kembali.

"Hei hei! Hentikan, Sakura!"

"Ma-maaf, maaf. Habisnya aku senang sih, mendengar kau adiknya Itachi itu."

"Kau sangat nge-fans dengan dia?" tanya Sasuke tidak yakin.

"Iya, sangat! Mungkin bukan aku saja, semua wanita diseantero Jepang pun menyukainya." Jawab Sakura semangat.

"Hha! Lucu sekali, ternyata dia banyak penggemarnya." Kata Sasuke sambil tertawa kecil.

"Apanya yang lucu? Aku rasa sama sekali tidak lucu, ah!" seru Sakura polos. Sasuke kembali memandang Sakura dengan tersenyum yang tidak biasa ia perlihatkan keorang lain.

"Kau ingin bertemu dengan dia?" tanya Sasuke mengajak.

"Be-benarkah? Aku boleh bertemu dengan dia?" tanya Sakura tidak yakin.

"Hn, kalau kau mau."

"Tentu aku mau. Kapan?"

"Besok aku akan bertemu dengan Itachi, jadi kau bisa bertemu dengan dia juga."

"Baiklah besok yaa. Jangan lupa janjimu itu."

"Hn, aku tidak akan lupa." Sasuke tersenyum kepada Sakura, Sakura yang menyadarinya ikut tersenyum manis ke Sasuke.

"Bagaimana kalau nanti aku mengantarmu pulang kerumah. Sekalian aku tau dimana rumahmu dan bisa menjemputmu besok."

"Ya, baiklah."

Waktu pun telah menunjukkan pukul 20.00. Pestapun berakhir dan semuanya pulang kerumah masing-masing. Sakura yang pulang diantar Sasuke dengan mobilnya pun menepati janjinya untuk pulang bersama. Dan akhirnya, sampailah mereka diapartemen Sakura.

"Oh, jadi kau tinggal diapartemen?" tanya Sasuke yang sudah memberhentikan jalan mobilnya.

"Iya. Jadi kau akan menjemputku jam berapa?"

"Emm .. kira-kira jam 10 pagi, aku akan menjemputmu."

"Ok, baiklah. Sasuke aku masuk dulu ya." Sakura langsung membuka pintu mobil dan melambaikan tangannya saat mobil Sasuke berjalan meninggalkan Sakura dan apartemennya.

Sesampainya didalam apartemen Sakura. Sakura langsung menaruh tasnya asal-asalan kesofa, dan langsung menuju dapur untuk mengambil segelas air dingin dari kulkasnya.

Dia mengingat kembali, mata Sasuke yang sangat tajam memandangnya. Dia tersenyum, lalu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya pelan. Dia merasa menangkap sesuatu, tapi belum yakin itu apa. Membingungkan, menurutnya, sangat membingungkan. Tapi, bagaimana pun itu membuat dia senang.

* * *

Keesokan harinya. Sakura sudah bangun pagi-pagi dan langsung bersiap-siap diri. Setelah itu dia berkaca, dan memberikan sentuhan dikit dikelopak matanya dan dibibirnya. Baiklah, sekarang dia sudah merasa sangat siap, untuk bertemu Itachi dan Sasuke. Setelah itu, dia melihat kearah jam tangannya dan dia pun langsung mengambil tas dan memilih sepatu yang akan dia pakai hari ini. And then, dia langsung turun untuk menunggu Sasuke datang menjemputnya.

Tidak lama Sakura menunggu, motor Sasuke pun datang dan memberikan klakson ke Sakura untuk menghampirinya. Saat Sakura menghampirinya, saat itu juga Sasuke langsung menyuruhnya untuk naik, dan melihat penampilan Sakura saat ini.

"Kau terlihat sangat cantik." Puja Sasuke. Sakura tersipu malu mendengar perkataan Sasuke untuknya.

"Em .. terima kasih, Sasuke. Kau membuatku malu."

"Tidak usah malu, kau memang cantik kok. Ayo naik!"

"Hehe .. iya."

Setelah Sakura memakai helm dan naik ke motor Sasuke, motornya pun langsung bergegas jalan menuju tempat yang akan dituju mereka. Sakura tidak mengira kalau Sasuke akan menggunakan motornya daripada mobilnya. 'Aneh ..' pikirnya. Tetapi dia hiraukan itu.

Sesampainya ditempat tujuan, Sasuke langsung memakirkan motornya. Dan mereka pun turun dari motor tersebut. Tanpa ada aba-aba (?), Sasuke langsung menggandeng tangan Sakura, membuat Sakura kaget, deg-degan dan blushing. Bagaimana tidak, digandeng oleh pria tampan seperti Sasuke, author pun mau seperti itu.

"Tidak apakan?"

"Err .. iya." Mereka pun kembali berjalan menuju ruangan Itachi berada.

Sepertinya Sasuke sudah sangat afal dengan ruang-ruangan yang ada disana. Sakura hanya memperhatikan ruangan-ruangan lewat jendela yang ada. Ruangan tersebut dipenuhi lukisan-lukisan indah yang sangat dia kagumi. 'apa ini semua Itachi yang lukis? Haha .. mana mungkin semuanya.' Pikirnya.

"Baiklah, Sakura. Kita sudah sampai." Seru Sasuke, berhenti didepan salah satu ruangan yang diperkirakan ruangan milik Itachi.

"Mana Itachi-nya?" tanya Sakura sambil melihat kanan-kiri mencari Itachi.

"Didalam. Ayo kita masuk!" Sasuke yang masih menggandeng tangan Sakura, membawa Sakura masuk kedalam. Tanpa mengetok pintu sebelumnya. Sasuke masuk, lalu memberikan salam.

"Hai! Itachi .." sapa Sasuke tanpa embel-embel 'kakak'.

Itachi pun langsung melihat kearah suara dan berkata, "Sudah kubilang, kalau masuk ketok pintu dulu." Kata Itachi menasehati Sasuke.

"Hn .." Itachi langsung menghampiri Sasuke, dan melirik Sakura.

"Dia siapa, Sasuke? Apa dia pacar barumu?" goda Itachi kepada adiknya. Wajah Sasuke dan Sakura memerah, yang pastinya karena malu mungkin.

"Bu-bukan. Dia temanku." Jawab Sasuke.

"Kalau bukan, kenapa kalian bergandengan tangan. Terlihat sangat mesra lho, haha .." Sasuke dan Sakura yang baru sadar, langsung melepas gandengan tangan masing-masing dengan wajah yang tambah merah.

"Memangnya kenapa? Tidak boleh aku menggandeng tangannya?" tany Sasuke sedikit kesal dengan godaan dari kakak kandungnya ini.

"Haha.. Hai, aku Itachi. Namamu siapa gadis manis?" tanya Itachi

"Ah! Na-namaku Sakura, Sakura Haruno." Seru Sakura sambil membungkukan badannya memberi salam.

"Wah! Kau sopan sekali. Pasti banyak yang menyukaimu. Termasuk adikku, Sasuke."

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke yang tidak terima namanya disangkut pautkan lagi dalam godaan milik Itachi.

"Haha .. terima kasih. Kau tau Kak Itachi, aku adalah salah satu dari penggemarmu. Aku sangat senang bisa bertemu denganmu."

"Wah.. benarkah? Terima kasih, ya. Karena kau salah satu dari penggemarku. Ini, aku ada sesuatu untukmu." Itachi terlihat sedang mengambil sesuatu didalam lacinya dan langsung memberikan setangkai bunga mawar merah untuk Sakura. Sakura langsung menerimanya dan tersenyum manis ke Itachi. "Terima kasih ..". Sasuke yang melihatnya sedikit gerah, dan mulai mengucapkan kata, "Hei, Itachi. Kau menyuruhku kesini untuk apa?" tanya Sasuke yang sepertinya ingin cepat-cepat untuk berduaan dengan Sakura.

"Oh iya, aku hampir lupa. Tunggu sebentar!" Itachi langsung mengambil kertas yang tergeletak dimejanya dan memberikannya ke Sasuke. "Ini .."

"Apa ini?" tanya Sasuke dan menerima kertas atau berkas tersebut.

"Ini adalah surat untuk kau tanda tangani. Cepat tanda tangani, lalu berikan kepadaku kembali."

"Hm .. merepotkan. Baiklah, hanya itu saja'kan?"

"Iya, jangan lupa diisi!"

"Iya, aku tidak akan lupa. Sudahlah, Sakura. Kau'kan sudah bertemu dengan dia, bagaimana kalau kau ikut denganku."

"Kemana?" tanya Sakura.

"Kesuatu tempat. Ayo! kami pergi dulu Itachi .." seru Sasuke, lalu kembali menggandeng tangan Sakura dan meninggalkan tempat.

"Ya! hati-hati dijalan! Selamat bersenang-senang!" seru Itachi sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Sasuke membawa Sakura disalah satu ruangan. Lalu, Sasuke pun membuka pintunya dan memperlihatkan isi ruangan yang hanya diisi dengan sebuah piano hitam dengan beberapa bangku didepannya.

"Kenapa kau membawaku kesini?" tanya Sakura

"Aku ingin memperlihatkanmu sesuatu." Sasuke pun langsung membawa Sakura memasuki ruangan dan menggeser salah satu kursi mendekat dikursi yang piano miliki dan mempersilahkan Sakura untuk duduk disitu. Sasuke pun langsung duduk di kursi piano sebelah Sakura. Sakura langsung memperhatikan Sasuke tanpa bertanya apa-apa lagi. Sasuke langsung menempelkan jarinya di not-not piano tersebut dan membuat sebuah lagu yang bisa membuat Sakura terkagum-kagum. Sasuke terus terfokus, dengan jarinya yang memainkan piano tersebut, tanpa menyadari Sakura sedang memperhatikan wajahnya dalam-dalam. Sakura mendengarkan lagu itu dengan seksama. Lagu itu serasa damai, sangat indah. Dia tidak menyangka Sasuke bisa melakukannya dengan sangat sempurna. Dia tersenyum saat Sasuke melirik kearahnya. Dan tidak lama kemudian, lagu itupun selesai.

"Bagaimana? Kau suka?" tanya Sasuke

"Sangat. Aku tidak menyangka kau bisa melakukannya, Sasuke. Kau selalu berkata, pekerjaanmu sangat membosankan."

"hm .. memang benar, tapi untuk saat ini, aku rasa tidak." Seru Sasuke sambil memperlihatkan senyumnya yang sangat tampan.

Setelah itu pun, mereka bergegas untuk pulang. Sasuke mengantar Sakura ke apartemennya. Tapi tiba-tiba tanpa diduga, saat perjalanan baru dimulai. Hujan turun, lama-lama semakin deras, dan akhirnya memuatkan niat untuk berteduh sebentar.

"Sial! Hujan lagi.." seru Sasuke

"Ahh .. mana sudah sore." Sambung Sakura.

Akhirnya terpaksa mereka menunggu hujan reda, tetapi hujan tidak reda-reda malah semakin deras dan deras. Lama kelamaan Sakura merasa sangat dingin. Sasuke yang mengetahuinya langsung melepas jaketnya yang dipakai sedaritadi dan memakaikannya ketubuh Sakura. Sakura langsung menatap Sasuke dan dibalas dengan senyum Sasuke.

"Pakailah. Aku tau tubuhmu kedinginan."

"Terima kasih, Sasuke. Lalu, bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku? Aku tidak apa-apa. Pakai saja. Aku tidak mau kau sakit, karena aku membiarkanmu kedinginan seperti itu."

"Terima kasih, kau sangat perhatian sekali, hehe .."

"Hhe .." dibalas dengan tawa kecil Sasuke.

"Coba aku mempunyai pacar sepertimu Sasuke, pasti aku akan sangat bahagia."

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu, aku bersedia menjadi pacarmu." Kata-kata Sasuke membuat Sakura memandangnya dalam diam.

"Kau bercanda?"tanya Sakura tidak yakin.

"Tidak, aku serius. Aku sangat menyukaimu, Sakura. Sejak awal kita bertemu di pesta Ultahmu itu. Aku mulai merasa, aku sangat menyukaimu." Seru Sasuke dengan nada suara yang memang benar menyatakan dengan serius.

"Sa-su-ke .. Aku, aku .."

"Kau kenapa?"

"A-aku .. juga sangat menyukaimu. Sangat suka." Sasuke terdiam lalu tersenyum kemudian.

"Lalu, mau diapakan hubungan kita ini?" tanya Sasuke bercanda.

"Ah! Sasuke tidak lucu tau!" seru Sakura sambil mendorong Sasuke pelan.

"Haha .. maaf. Aishiteru, Sakura-ku .."seru Sasuke menatap mata Sakura dalam-dalam dengan mata onyx-nya yang tajam.

"Aishiteru .." Lama kelamaan wajah mereka saling berdekatan, makin dekat, makin dekat dan akhirnya bibir mereka bersentuhan, memberikan sentuhan yang hangat disaat hujan yang semakin deras.

Setelah hujan semakin reda, mereka pun akhirnya pulang ketempat tinggal masing-masing. Sesampainya Sakura di apartemennya, tepatnya didalam apartemennya. Dia langsung memasuki kamarnya, dan tersenyum-senyum senang. 'Apa doa-ku terkabul? Semoga saja begitu' gumam Sakura. Tidak lama kemudian, poselnya berbunyi menandakan ada sebuah pesan yang datang. Sakura langsung membukanya dan mengetahui, siapa yang mengirimkan pesan tersebut. Ya benar, tentu saja kekasihnya Sasuke. Lalu Sakura membaca Isi pesan tersebut.

_Sender : Sasuke_

_Forever and Always, for Our love .._

Itulah pesan yang diberikan Sasuke untuk Sakura. Sakura tersenyum sesaat dan kembali membalas pesannya tersebut. 'I LOVE U..' balasnya. Dan menempelkan poselnya didepan dadanya dan membalikkan badannya sehingga posisinya sekarang menghadap kelangit-langit kamarnya.

.

.

**(Backsound)**

**Once upon a time, I believe it was a Tuesday**

**when I caught your eye**

**And we caught onto something**

**I hold onto the night, you looked me in the eye**

**Told me you loved me …**

**

* * *

**

(Aku skip aja yaaa :P)

Lima bulan sudah berlalu semenjak Sakura memulai hubungannya dengan Sasuke. Tetapi dua minggu ini, dia tidak bisa bertemu dengan Sasuke, sebab Sasuke mendapatkan urusan pekerjaannya diluar kota. Sasuke berjanji untuk tetap akan memberikan kabarnya ke Sakura. Memang benar Sasuke selalu memberikan kabarnya, tapi tidak tahu mengapa tiga hari ini, Sasuke tidak memberikan kabar apapun, _'mungkin dia sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaannya itu'_, itu yang dipikirkan Sakura. Tapi walaupun begitu, Sakura tidak bisa menghilangkan rasa khawatir dan rindunya kepada Sasuke.

Akhirnya karena Sakura sudah tidak tahan lagi, dia mencoba menelepon kekasihnya itu, tetapi tidak ada jawaban dari orang yang diharapkannya itu. Sakura merasa sedikit kecewa, dia terkadang memikirkan hal yang macam-macam, _'Apa dia sudah melupakanku?'_, tetapi Sakura membuang jauh pemikirannya yang dianggapnya konyol.

Akhirnya, setelah urusannya diluar selesai, dia pun pulang ke apartemennya. Dia berniat mencoba untuk menelepon Sasuke kembali, tetapi sama saja tidak ada jawaban darinya. Sekarang dia merasa sangat kecewa. Sangat rindu. Setelah itu Sakura menidurkan dirinya sendiri dan berusaha untuk beristirahat.

.

.

**(Backsound)**

**Were you just kidding?**

**Coz it seems to me, this thing is breaking down**

**We almost never speak**

**I don't feel welcome anymore**

**Baby what happened, please tell me?**

**Coz one second it was perfect, now youre halfway out the door**

**.**

**.  
**

Pagi telah menjelang, Sakura langsung bersiap-siap diri untuk berangkat. Dia kembali berpikir untuk menelepon Sasuke, akhirnya itupun dia lakukan. Dan jawabnya, tidak ada yang mengangkat telepon tersebut. Dia mulai gelisah, dia takut terjadi sesuatu kepada kekasihnya yang sangat dia cintai itu. Setelah itu dia berniat untuk menemui Itachi dan menanyakan hal yang ingin dia tanyakan saat ini.

Sesampainya dia ditempat Itachi bekerja. Tiba-tiba ada tiga orang yang melewatinya. Sesaat Sakura merasa sangat kenal salah satu lelaki yang diapit teman-temannya itu. Sakura berbalik, dan akhirnya dia tahu siapa laki-laki itu. Ya, dia adalah Sasuke. Sasuke yang menyadarinya pun ikut berbalik dan menyuruh kedua rekannya untuk pergi. Sakura menghampiri Sasuke.

"Sa-suke? Kau sudah pulang?"

"Hn.." jawab Sasuke dingin

"Belum dua minggu, sikapmu sudah sangat berubah. Kenapa kau tidak memberitahu aku, kalau kau sudah pulang?"

"Aku sibuk." jawab Sasuke datar. Tiba-tiba suara wanita memanggil nama Sasuke dan menghampiri mereka dan tanpa aba-aba dari siapapun termasuk author, wanita tersebut memeluk Sasuke erat. Sakura kaget, dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh wanita ini kepada kekasihnya tepat didepan matanya. Tetapi semakin membuat Sakura bingung, sebab Sasuke hanya membiarkan wanita itu menggandeng Sasuke dengan mesranya.

"Siapa dia Sasuke?" tanya wanita itu dengan suara manja miliknya. Sakura hanya terdiam sambil terlihat raut cemburu diwajahnya.

"Dia .. mantan pacarku." Jawab Sasuke datar. Sakura tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Sasuke tadi. "Apa kau bilang?" tanya Sakura dengan suara sedikit bergetar.

"Kau .. mantan pacarku kan." Jawab Sasuke dengan penekanan dikata 'mantan'

"Sasuke, apa yang terjadi?"

"Yang terjadi adalah kau mantan Sasuke. Dan sekarang, aku adalah tunangannya." Bukannya Sasuke yang menjawab, malah wanita yang mengaku tunangannya Sasuke menjawab dengan bangga.

"Apa? Kau?" seru Sakura kaget lalu melirik wanita itu dengan wajah bertanya-tanya.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Karin." Seru si Karin itu, sambil memberikan tangannya untuk berjabatan tangan. Sakura tidak menggubrisnya, dia melirik Sasuke untuk meminta penjelasannya. Tapi sayangnya, tidak ada satu katapun keluar dari mulut Sasuke. Sakura mengepalkan kedua tangannya sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya. Dia menunduk, menyembunyikan tangisannya saat ini. Tetapi walaupun Sakura berusaha menyembunyikannya, tetap saja Sasuke dan Karin menyadari Sakura sedang menangis.

"Kau menangis?" tanya Karin innocent.

"Maaf, aku harus pergi. Sampai jumpa .. Dan selamat tinggal Sasuke." Sakura pun langsung berlari meninggalkan mereka berdua. Wajah Sasuke mulai berubah. Yang tadinya terlihat dingin dan datar, sekarang wajahnya terlukis penyesalan yang mendalam, "Sial!" ucapnya.

"Ada apa, Sasuke?" tanya Karin manja.

"Lepaskan aku!" seru Sasuke, lalu melepaskan tangan Karin yang memegang tangannya dengan paksa dan sedikit kasar. Lalu meninggalkan Karin sendiri ditempatnya. "Sasuke! Tunggu aku !"

Sakura berlari, terus berlari dengan tangisannya yang semakin menjadi-jadi. Kenapa harus seperti ini? Kenapa harus aku yang menerimanya? Sakit, itu yang dirasakannya saat ini. Bila ada obatnya, mungkin sekarang dia pasti akan mencarinya dan membelinya walaupun harganya yang sangat mahal sekalipun.

Langit pun ikut menangis, menurunkan air yang kita ketahui dengan nama 'hujan'. Hujan pun semakin deras sama seperti Sakura yang sedang menangis semakin keras. Dia tidak pernah menyangka akan seperti ini. Sasuke, pria yang dia cintai mencampakkannya begitu saja.

Akhirnya, Sakura sampai diapartemennya dengan keadaan basah kuyub. Dengan pergerakkan yang lemas ia langsung terjatuh dan terduduk dilantai. Ia kembali menangis. Tidak terima akan semua ini.

.

.

**(Backsound)**

**Was I out of line?**

**Did I say something way too honest, made you run and hide**

**Like a scared little boy**

**I looked into your eyes**

**Thought I knew you for a minute, now Im not so sure**

**

* * *

**

Keesokkan harinya, Sakura berniat mencari udara segar untuk menghilangkan streesnya saat ini, yang bermula dari kemaren. Dan sampailah ia disebuah taman. Sakura terdiam, melamun memikirkan sesuatu yang membuat hatinya sakit. Dia memegangi dadanya, wajahnya kembali akan menangis, dia menunduk. Tetapi ..

"Hai .. Ini untukmu!" seru seseorang pria yang memberikan sebuah es krim untuknya. Dan akhirnya Sakura mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat pria tersebut.

"Kak Itachi ?"

.

.

**(Backsound)**

**So heres everything coming down to nothing**

**heres to silence, that cuts me to the core**

**Where is this going?**

**Thought I knew for a minute, but I don't anymore**

**.**

**.  
**

Akhirnya Sakura ditemani Itachi mengobrol bersama. Itachi yang sudah mengetahui kejadian yang terjadi antara Sakura dan Sasuke pun langsung to the point.

"Bukan itu maksud Sasuke sebenarnya." Seru Itachi

"Ha? Maksud kakak?" tanya Sakura bingung.

"Maksudku, Sasuke sampai sekarang masih mencintaimu, Sakura."

"Hhe .. mana mungkin. Dia telah meninggalkanku dengan wanita itu."

"Itu semua hanya tipuannya saja." Sakura terdiam mendengar perkataan Itachi tadi.

"Sasuke, dia sangat mencintaimu. Sampai-sampai dia harus berbohong dari kebenaran."

"Aku masih tidak mengerti. Maksud kakak apa? Berbohong? Kebenaran?" tanya Sakura heran.

"Ya. Sasuke dijodohkan oleh Karin saat dia keluar kota."

"Apa?" tanya Sakura kaget.

"Dia tidak ingin menyakitimu lebih dengan cara memberitahu yang sebenarnya. Walaupun yang dilakukan Sasuke juga akan berakibat buruk padamu dan dirinya sendiri. Tapi ini, lebih baik menurutnya daripada memberitahu yang sebenarnya."

"Kakak, kau berbohong'kan? Ini, ini hanya sebuah lelucon? Iya'kan?"

"Tidak, sama sekali tidak. Sasuke lah yang berbohong kepadamu."

"Jadi, Sasuke .. dia .."

"Ya, dia sangat mencintaimu, lebih dari apapun. Dia sudah tahu akan resikonya jika ia berbuat seperti sekarang ini. Dan ia menerimanya."

"Tapi, kenapa? Kenapa jika dia mencintaiku, kenapa dia menerima perjodohan itu?" seru Sakura yang sudah bergelinang air matanya.

"Karena Ibu kami. Ibu sedang sakit parah, itu semua dikarenakan Sasuke menolak perjodohan tersebut. Sasuke tidak bisa berkutik lagi saat dia tau Ibu yang sangat dicintainya sakit parah seperti itu."

"Ini .." Itachi memberikan sepucuk surat untuk Sakura.

"Ini?"

"Ini dari Sasuke. Dia menyuruhku untuk memberikannya untukmu." Setelah mendengar penjelasan dari Itachi, dia pun langsung membaca surat tersebut.

_Dear : Sakura_

_ Maafkan aku telah menyakitimu seperti ini. Mungkin kau sudah tahu kebenarannya dari Itachi. Aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa lagi saat kutahu Ibuku sakit. Aku sama sekali tidak ingin kehilanganmu dan juga Ibuku. Aku ingin kau bahagia, tanpa aku. Walaupun kita tidak bersama lagi, tapi asal kau tahu, aku masih mencintaimu Sakura._

_ Jika kau ingin membenciku. Bencilah padaku, karena memang itulah yang seharusnya aku dapatkan. Tetapi, aku tidak akan pernah melupakanmu. _

_ Mungkin hanya ini yang bisa aku tulis sekarang. Aku akan pergi dari Jepang. Jadi kau tidak akan melihat wajahku lagi yang membuatmu mungkin sangat membenciku. Tapi aku ulangi Sakura, aku sangat mencintaimu dan aku tidak akan melupakanmu .. Forever and Always_

Air mata Sakura membasahi surat tersebut. Dan memeluknya disaat itu juga. Itachi langsung memeluk Sakura dengan erat, menenangkannya, dan menghapus air mata Sakura.

"Pergilah ke bandara sekarang Sakura. Masih ada waktu 15 menit untuk menyusulnya. Cepat, sebelum terlambat."

"Terima Kasih, Kak Itachi." Seru Sakura sambil tersenyum, lalu berlari menuju bandara secepatnya. "Semoga berhasil, Sakura." gumam Itachi.

.

.

**(Backsound)**

**You didn't mean it baby, I don't think so**

**Back up, baby, back up**

**Did you forget everything**

**Back up, baby, back up**

**Did you forget everything**

**.**

**.  
**

Karena perjalanan ke bandara tidak terlalu jauh, akhirnya Sakura berlari menuju bandara tersebut. Dia terus berlari, sampai akhirnya dia sampai di bandara. Dia mencari keseluruh penjuru untuk menemukan Sasuke, tapi tidak ada orang yang dicarinya itu. Saat itu dia melihat ke jam tangannya, waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 04.58 p.m, waktu dia hampir habis, karena dia tahu pesawat Sasuke akan pergi 2 menit lagi. "Sial, Sasukee !"

Dilain tempat. Sasuke masih tetap mengharapkan kehadiran Sakura, tapi semua itu tidak mungkin, menurutnya. Saat ia melihat kearah jarum jam tangannya, 05.00 p.m, waktunya untuk pergi dan benar saja, pintu untuk memasuki pesawat sudah terbuka. Sasuke melihat kembali kearah kerumunan orang-orang, ia mencari-cari Sakura. Dia benar-benar berharap Sakura mendatanginya dan akhirnya mereka saling berpelukkan erat untuk terakhir kalinya. Tapi semua itu tidak mungkin terjadi, pasti Sakura sangat membencinya sekarang dan mungkin selamanya. Akhirnya Sasuke masuk kesebuah antrian dan berlanjut kedalam pesawat.

Kembali ke Sakura. Akhirnya Sakura menemukan jalan untuk keberangkatan ke Australia dimana Sasuke akan pergi. Dia memaksakan petugas untuk memberikan izin masuk. Tapi tetap tidak dibolehkan oleh petugas-petugas itu.

"Aku mohon, pak. Beri aku izin, ini sangat penting. Aku mohon .."

"Tetap tidak bisa, nona" Karena waktu sudah benar-benar telat. Akhirnya Sakura berontak dan langsung berlari melewati petugas-petugas itu. Petugas-petugas itupun yang lengah-mengejar Sakura. Tetapi tidak Sakura hiraukan, dia terus berlari sampai akhirnya pintu untuk memasuki pesawat yang Sasuke tumpangi sudah tertutup. Sakura langsung berlari kearah jendela yang memperlihatkan pesawat yang diyakini Sakura adalah pesawat yang Sasuke tumpangi. 'Aku telat! Bodoh! Aku memang bodoh!' pikirnya. Petugas-petugas yang tadi mengejar Sakura pun terdiam berdiri melihat Sakura menangis.

.

.

**(Backsound)**

**Cause it rains in your bedroom**

**Everything is wrong**

**It rains when youre here and it rains when youre gone**

**Coz I was there when you said forever and always**

**Oh, I stare at the phone, he still hasn't called**

**And then you feel so low you cant feel nothing at all**

**And you flashback to when we said forever and always**

**.**

**.  
**

"Butuh bantuan?" Sakura tertegun saat suara seseorang menyapanya dan mengulurkan tangannya membantu Sakura berdiri dari lantai.

"Sa-sasuke?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Ayo, berdiri!" Akhirnya Sakura menerima bantuan dari Sasuke untuk berdiri. Saat itu juga mereka saling bertatapan.

"Bodoh! Dasar Bodoh, apa yang kau lakukan ! Kau harusnya pergi'kan! Baka!" teriak Sakura sambil memukul-mukul dada Sasuke yang bidang.

"Jadi itu yang kau mau? Sakura, apa kau membenciku?" tanya Sasuke sambil memegang kedua tangan Sakura.

"Aku sangat membencimu, Sasuke."

"Hh .. sudah kuduga."

"Tapi aku tidak bisa membohongi diriku sendiri, bahwa aku lebih mencintaimu daripada sekedar membencimu, Sasuke."

"Hhe .. Itupun sudah kuduga." Seru Sasuke dengan senyum kelegaan dan nada sedikit bercanda.

"Jangan bercanda disaat seperti ini!" Mereka pun langsung berpelukkan erat sama seperti apa yang Sasuke harapkan beberapa menit lalu ..

.

.

**(Backsound)**

**And it rains in your bedroom**

**Everything is wrong**

**It rains when youre here and it rains when youre gone**

**Coz I was there when you said forever and always**

**.**

**.  
**

"Lalu, kenapa kau tidak jadi pergi?" tanya Sakura yang masih tidak ingin melepaskan pelukannya dari Sasuke.

"Aku berubah pikiran. Aku tidak ingin melepasmu."

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan Ibumu?"

"Aku rasa Ibuku akan menyukaimu untuk menjadi menantunya daripada Karin yang menjengkelkan itu."

"Haha .. kau ini bagaimana! Kalau Ibumu tidak suka padaku?" tanya Sakura yang masih memeluk Sasuke tetapi wajahnya memandang wajah Sasuke.

"Mana mungkin Ibuku tidak suka dengan gadis bawel sepertimu!"

"Dasar bodoh !"

Akhirnya percakapan mesra itu ditutup oleh sebuah ciuman hangat dari kedua pasangan mesra ini … Orang-orang yang melihat SasuSaku, langsung bertepuk tangan dan ada juga yang menangis tersedu-sedu termasuk penjaga-penjaga yang mengejar Sakura tadi.

Akhirnya mereka semua pulang dengan bahagia. Masalah selesai dan fictnya pun selesai, hehe .. Orangtua Sasuke menerima Sakura dengan baik untuk menjadi menantu mereka. Mereka merasa sangat senang dengan kehadiran Sakura ditengah-tengah keluarga mereka.

.

.

**(Backsound)**

**And I stare at the phone, he still hasn't called**

**And then you feel so low you cant feel nothing at all**

**And you flashback to when he said forever and always**

**Oh, and it rains in your bedroom**

**Everything is wrong**

**It rains when youre here and it rains when youre gone**

**Coz I was there when you said forever and always**

**You didn't mean it baby, you said forever and always yeah ..**

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

**The End !**

**

* * *

**

**Hahaha … Selesai juga, dalam waktu satu hari saja aku selesai membuat fict gaje ini !**

**Semaleman, aku mikir trus kepengen banget bikin fict yang judulnya 'Forever and Always' ini. Kalau kalian nyadar, judul ama ceritanya aku ambil dari salah satu lagu milik Taylor Swift yang judulnya juga sama kaya judul fict-ku ini (hehe, minjem ya mba Taylor :P), walaupun ada yang aku tambahin tapi ngga apakan? Karena kalau dari pengalaman lagunya, akhirnya mereka memang putus trus ngga ada contact lagi. Tpi karena aku penggemar pairing SasuSaku, takkan kubiarkan itu terjadi. Aku ngga mau bikin kaya gitu, aku pengen bikin yang happy ending.**

**Aku mau ngucapin terima kasih kepada sahabatku si 'Nyo' yang udah bantuin aku buat ngartiin lirik lagu 'Forever and Always'nya Taylor Swift, buat 'Nya' juga .. haha .. Oh ia, termasuk Mba Taylor Swift yaa .. (so akrab pke 'mba') *Bodo amet ahh!***

**Oke deh … semoga para senpai-senpai dan readers pada suka sama fict kedua ku ini yaaa **

**Aku tunggu review-pyooo … *nunjukin puppy eyes-ku***


End file.
